Saltandonos las normas
by karen-watts
Summary: Remus con 21 años entra de profesor a Hogwarts, alli conoze a una alumna que sera muy importante para el. Pero para eso se tendra que saltar las normas
1. La buena noticia

Chap. 1 La buena noticia

Un chico de 21 años preparaba una olla de chocolate, Remus había recibido una oferta de trabajo, y había decidido darle la noticia a sus amigos, ya que llevaba dos años, desde que salio de la academia de aurores sin encontrar trabajo. Miro la olla y vio que el chocolate ya estaba espeso, así que aflojo el fuego solo para que el chocolate no perdiera el calor, y comenzó a poner pastas en una bandeja, miro la hora, faltaban 5 minutos para que llegaran sus amigos, así que se apresuro a poner el mantel en la mesa de te que tenia en el salón.

Remus vivía con Sirius y con James aunque aquel día los dos chicos habían ido a visitar a sus novias, y aprovechando que cenarían allí los 5, Remus les daría la noticia. Picaron al timbre y Remus fue abrir, en la puerta estaban James y Lily cojidos de la mano y detrás estaba Sirius y Jane, un chica bajita de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate bastante simpática, aunque con un poco de mal genio.

Pasar chicos- dijo Remus saliendo de la entrada y dejando pasar a los 4.

Huele a chocolate- dijo James entrando a la casa.

Eh si, es que os queria dar una noticia- dijo Remus sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

¿Sobre que?- pregunto Sirius, aunque no le contestaron

Cuando entraron todos y se sentaron Remus trajo la olla con chocolate y sirvió un poco en cada taza, cuando acabo se sentó en el sillón al lado de Sirius y los miro a todos.

Bueno pues os queria dar una noticia- dijo Remus mirando su taza de chocolate-, el otro día me llego una carta de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore me a dado el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

¡Que bien moony!- dijo James

Eso es una buena noticia- dijo Jane

Si, bueno me da pena tener que dejar la casa el día 1, pero por fin podré trabajar, y encima en algo que me gusta- dijo Remus sonriendo.

Esto hay que celebrarlo- dijo Sirius- nos vamos a cenar algún sitio y de fiesta.

Sirius pasado mañana me voy y tengo que hacer la maleta- dijo Remus

Eso y encima ya habíamos comprado la carne para esta noche- dijo Lily

Pues la metes en el cacharro ese que enfría- dijo Sirius, levantándose ya del sofá.

Se llama nevera- le dijo lily metiendo la carne que había en el mármol al congelador.

Todos salieron del piso, dirección al centro comercial cercano a buscar algún restaurante que les gustara, vivían en un 3r piso así que muchas veces subían y bajaban por las escaleras, esta vez también bajaron por las escaleras y al pasar por el segundo piso escucharon risas provenientes de aquel piso y seguidamente escucharon música. Todos se miraron sin saber que para Remus una de esas risas seria muy importante.


	2. la primera vez que te vi

Wolaaaaaaaaaa!!!

En el otro chap fui un poco sosa, lo subí i no puse ningún comentario mío T.T, es que lo subí deprisa en el colegio i no me dio tiempo de mas XDD.

Pos bueno so dejo con el fic, espero que os guste!! Y dejar RR!!

Chap. 2 La primera vez que te vi 

Remus estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores de Hogwarts, que diferente se veía desde la mesa el Gran Comedor, tenia una buena vista de todas las mesas, y de todos los alumnos. Era 1 de septiembre, y comenzaban a entrar los alumnos nuevos, Remus estaba sentado entre Dumbledore y el sitio que tenia que ocupar la profesora McGonagall después de la selección.

El profesor Dumbledore se levanto y pico con su elegancia en la copa, sin llegar a romperla, el comedor se callo y todos los alumnos de primer año, miraron aterrados al director.

Remus se fijo que había dos alumnos que destacaban, el supuso que serian de 7º y que serian nuevos, eran un chico y una chica, el chico era alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, aun que era muy guapo, se le notaba en la mirada que era bastante tímido, tenia la tez pálida y hablaba en susurros con la chica que estaba a su lado, ella era algo mas bajita (contando que el chico le sacaba casi una cabeza y media) tenia el pelo negro, largo asta la cintura i liso, cortado de una forma bastante moderna, el flequillo iba perfilado hacia un lado, de tal manera que no tapaba sus ojos azules que hacían mucho contraste con su pelo oscuro, era de tez pálida, se tenia que apreciar que la chica también era bastante guapa, ella sonreía segura, mas segura incluso que su amigo. Remus aparto la vista de aquellos dos chicos y la dirigió al profesor que estaba de pie.

bien alumnos, ahora que estáis todos callados- dijo sonriendo mirando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos con sus ojos azules por encima de sus gafas de media luna- Primero os quiero presentar al nuevo profesor de DCAO, el profesor Lupin- todo el salón aplaudió, sobretodo, las pocas fans que quedaban aun de los merodeadores.- Y también os quiero presentar a los dos alumnos nuevos de séptimo- ambos chicos subieron a la tarima y se pusieron al lado de la profesora McGonagall- David Gordon y Elisabeth Parker. Vienen de Francia y espero que los traten como es debido. Después de este mini-discurso, que comience la selección.

McGonagall llamo primero a David que después de unos 50 segundos el gorro decidió poner lo en Gryffindor, Remus observo como el chico se iba a sentar a la mesa de los leones, y como una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes bajita le recibía y como comentaban algo para después volver a mirar a su amiga que estaba allí de pie.

Con Elisabeth el gorro no tuba casi ni tocarle la cabeza, que decidió mandarla a Gryffindor, Remus se sorprendió por la rapidez del gorro. Siguieron escogiendo a los alumnos de primero, aun que Remus no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Elisabeth, la chica hablaba i reía con la otra chica, Remus recordó el nombre de la castaña, se llamaba Avril Sullivan, o algo así, se acoraba de ella, por que siempre les tuvo manía, por no decir que no era muy devota de ellos, la recordaba siempre refunfuñando sobre que los chicos de hoy en día no sabían de modales.

La cena paso rápida, y pronto llego el día siguiente, donde los jóvenes no se veían tan felices, ya que se habían levantado a las 7 de la mañana, muchos se habían acostado tarde, Remus tenia clase a primera hora con los de séptimo, que suerte, pensó Remus sabiendo que vería aquella chica, cuando entro en la clase, estaban todas, ya, aun que reparo en la ausencia de tres sitios, se acerco a la mesa, escuchando los suspiros de sus admiradoras y cojio la lista, y comenzó a poner las ausencias.

David Gordon- dijo el hombre y nadie contesto- ¿Alguien me puede decir donde el señor Gordon?

El aula se quedo en silencio, con lo que Remus marco la ausencia del chico y siguió pasando lista, asta que llego a otro nombre con el que nadie contesto.

¿supongo que tampoco sabéis donde esta la señorita Parker no?- pregunto Remus sabiendo la respuesta

aquí- dijo la voz dulce de la joven, entro a clase seguida de Avril i David- sentimos el retraso profesor, pero nos quedemos dormidos- dijo la chica sonriendo, intentando enmascarar la verdad, que era que no pensaban ir.

Ya- dijo Remus- que no se repita, y siéntense.

Los tres chicos fueron a sentarse, los asientos que quedaban vacíos estaban delante del todo, la primera mesa estaba vacía i detrás solo había un chico, que David sabia que estaba en su habitación, se fueron a sentar las dos chicas se sentaron en la primera fila.

Cuando Remus comenzó la clase, Avril se giro y le sonrió a David que estaba tomando apuntes, y miro al chico que estaba al lado, aun que estaba sentado se notaba que era alto, y se notaba que jugaba a Quidditch, tenía el pelo castaño i los ojos marrones, era bastante guapo.

¡Eh Ben!- al escuchar el nombre Elisabeth supuso que se llamaba Benjamín, y no se equivocaba- ¿Cuando son las pruebas? Eli se quiere presentar.

Son de cazadora- dijo el chico, mirando a Eli, la chico asintió, para ella ese era su puesto- necesito dos, ¿te presentas Avril?- pidió el chico- Elisabeth ya te diré cuando son las pruebas.

Llámame Eli- dijo la chica- gracias

Yo me lo pensare- y le sonrió antes de volver adelante y comenzar a copiar los apuntes de Eli.

Al cabo de un rato Elisabeth le mando una nota a Avril y después se acoplaron David y Ben, cuando Remus se acerco y las miro.

¿haber sus trabajos?- y sin esperar un respuesta cojio el papel que había en la mesa (uno de los tantos) y casualmente aquel no era el trabajo sino la nota en la que criticaban al profesor.

Las chicas se miraron y sabían que atrás los otros dos chicos también se miraban, esperaban algún grito, que les bajaran los puntos, incluso un castigo, pero no la reacción que tuvo.

Miren si me a gustado su redacción, creo que me la voy a llevar para acabarla de leer- y con una sonrisa metió el papel en su cartera.

Después de la clase el día había sido relativamente normal, los cuatro pillaron a Régulus Black, el hermano pequeño de Sirius metiéndose con un Ravenclaw, simplemente por venir de padres muggles, algo que indigno a los chicos, y que Eli decidió vengarse, prepararían una broma.

Mientras tanto en el despacho del profesor Lupin, el profesor recibía la visita de James uno de sus mejores amigos, que como pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix (igual que Remus) estaban conversando tranquilamente.

mira te tengo que enseñar algo- dijo Remus y se levanto a buscar su cartera donde tenía todos los papeles-. Para que veas que no me veneran tanto como crees.

¿así?- dijo James con falsa incredibilidad- ¿Qué solo han dicho que tienes un bonito culo y nada más?

Toma y compruébalo tu mismo- y le tendió el papel que le había quitado a los chicos.

James miro el papel, y vio que era una típica conversación por papeles.

Eli: ¿pero de que va este profesor? Que pasa que se cree guapo

Avril: hombre feo no es, pero que esperas es un merodeador

Eli: ya se que es guapo, me fije en la cena, aun que no me fije en el culo, mm no esta mal pero tampoco es para que se pavonee.

David: ya, pero que esperas Eli?

Ben: es muy creído, como todos los merodeadores, ouh mierda, ya ha mirado para aquí, tenemos que disimular.

Eli Avril: ¿quien os ha dado vela en este entierro?

Ben David: nosotros

Eli: es la segunda vez que mira para aquí, a la tercera ya veremos si su pelo sigue castaño o de color verde ¿Por qué mira para aquí?

Avril: si no quieres morir ahogada por unas medias de seda, ni se te ocurra hacerlo.

Ben: eso, mira para aquí por que sabe que no estamos trabajando.

David: se acerca para aquí presuntuosamente. Siento deciros que nos ha pillado.

Eli: oh! Pues que sepas que eres un creído y un engreído, que esto no es un pase de modelos, sino una clase donde tú eres el profesor.

jajajaja- se rió James descaradamente- ¿pero quienes son?

Avril Sullivan, aquella chica que no nos soportaba, Benjamín Jhonson, el capitán de este año, antiguo guardián del equipo, y los dos alumnos nuevos, Elisabeth Parker y David Gordon

Si a los dos primeros les recuerdo- dijo James- Anda vamos, que tenemos que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore

Los dos salieron del despacho, iban hablando tranquilamente, sobre el papel que le había enseñado antes Remus, cuando escucharon unos pasos rápidos, que los dos distinguieron que eran de chica por que sonaban a tacón, cuando giraron se toparon de cara con Avril y Elisabeth.

que fácil que ha sido, si es que no nos a echo falta ni convencerles- dijo Eli riendo, su compañera iba igual que ella.

Ya, ya te dije que aquí los elfos son diferentes- dijo la chica también entre carcajadas.

Ya hemos hecho el hechizo- dijo una voz por detrás que era la de David, que también venia riendo acompañado por Ben.

¿Qué hechizo y que elfos?- pregunto el profesor Lupin, que sorprendió a los chicos, James los miraba reconoció a Ben y a Avril, y supuso que los otros dos serian los nuevos-. ¿Me lo pueden explicar?- dijo sin que casi se notara que era una orden.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron, no tenían preparada ninguna excusa, ya que asta la cena no se tenía que poner en acción la broma, Elisabeth se mordió el labio inferior, y Avril se tocaba un tirabuzón que se le había formado en el pelo.

teníamos hambre- dijo de repente Eli-. Así que fuimos a las cocinas.

¿y como sabían donde quedan las cocinas?- dijo Remus

Por que solo ay un cuadro que tiene frutas, así que supusimos que estaba allí.- dijo Ben, siguiéndole la mentira a Eli.

Y el hechizo del que hablaban- dijo esta vez Remus.

Para conservar la comida- dijeron Avril y David a la vez.

Ya sabe que los elfos dan mucho comida profesor- dijo Avril.

Nos vamos a cenar- dijo Eli, mientras tiraba de David- buenas noches.

La cena paso tranquila, asta que los Slytherin tomaron sus zumos de calabaza, algo paso que su pelo cambio a colores chillones, todo el salón reía, cuando todo parecía mas o menos normal, un Slytherin de primero estornudo y su pelo cambio de color, con lo que una nueva carcajada se sintió en todo el comedor.

Eli, Avril, David y Ben reían a más no poder, la broma había salido como pretendían. Cuando de repente Avril y Ben dejaron de reír, frente ellos estaba el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Lupin.

¿Cómo reinvierto el hechizo, y la poción chicos?-dijo Dumbledore, su voz parecía divertida.

No se puede- dijo Eli- se quedaran así una semana, el hechizo con un simple finite incantanem.

Supongo que saben que están castigados ¿no?- volvió a decir Dumbledore, a lo que los 4 contestaron a coro que se lo imaginaban-. Usted Sullivan, ira este domingo a lavar los platos a las cocinas- Avril intento que no se le notara en la cara, los elfos no le dejarían hacer nada-. Usted señor Jhonson limpiara los vestuarios de Quidditch, pero sin magia- Ben torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada- Señor Gordon, usted ordenara la sección prohibida de la biblioteca- David asintió.

Y usted señorita Parker, me ayudara a ordenar unos cosas en mi despacho- dijo Remus sonriendo con sorna- este domingo. Igual que el castigo de todos ustedes.

Ambos profesores reinvirtieron el hechizo, para aquel entonces todos los Slytherins estaban estornudando, y volvieron a la mesa.

odio al profesor Lupin- sentencio Eli, mientras se metía un trozo de chocolate a la boca.

El resto sonrieron, iba a ser un curso divertido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Las pruebas y el castigo

Wooo e tenido RR que guay!! . XDD, estoy un poco mal de la cabeza eeh. La verdad que a partir de aquí se pone mas interesante, Remus y Eli solos una tarde y noche entera…

Gracias a Hermy Evans

MoonyMarauderGirl: me has preguntado cuando actualizare, pues decirte, que lo mas rápido que pueda, casi diario no va poder ser… que tengo muchos deberes jeje, pero supongo que al menos todos los meses vais a tener un capitulo por lo menos, y abra veces que dos.

CENIPUL AL PODER: Wola wapiximaaa!! Asias por tu RR de verdad , siento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero es lo que tiene tener exámenes sorry :( , me alegro mucho de que te guste. Y normal que adores a Remus, el es lo mas XDDD. Espero tu rr en este chap, aun que sea para criticar XD

Os dejo con el capitulo 3 del fic

Chap. 3 Las pruebas y el castigo.

_odio al profesor Lupin- sentencio Eli, mientras se metía un trozo de chocolate a la boca._

_El resto sonrieron, iba a ser un curso divertido._

La chica caminaba por el pasillo, era jueves y su última clase había sido DCAO y como siempre, tenia que aguantar aquel profesor que no le gustaba nada. Eli se paro delante del gran ventanal donde pudo ver algunos alumnos que correteaban por los prados aun verdes de Hogwarts, llevaba allí menos de 1 semana y ya tenia un castigo.

-uff- suspiro la chica, mirando por la ventana y clavando su vista en un sauce llorón enorme que se veía.

La chica se perdió en sus pensamientos, hacia casi dos meses que había dejado Francia y no había tenido muchas noticias de sus amigos, sonrió pensando que si estuvieran allí, todo y que ellos ya no iban a la escuela mágica, aquel profesor no la trataría así.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita Parker?- dijo Remus desde el principio del pasillo, mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿También esta prohibido mirar por la ventana profesor?- dijo la chica-. Pues Hogwarts no mola tanto como me dijeron.

-La señorita Sullivan le estaba buscando, para algo del Quidditch- dijo Remus ¿Se va a presentar a las pruebas?

-Por supuesto- dijo Eli alzando la cabeza orgullosa, en Francia había sido la mejor cazadora, y también pensaba demostrado allí- Me voy. Buenas tarde profesor.

Eli metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, giro sobre sus tacones y se fue con elegancia. Remus la siguió con la vista asta que Eli desapareció por el final del pasillo, Remus esbozo una sonrisa, le encantaba aquella chica, eso que solo llevaban allí una semana, Remus también abandono el pasillo al poco tiempo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eli paso por el cuadro que tapaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, y se encontró a Avril, Ben y David sentados en los sofás de delante de la chimenea hablando, cuando notaron la presencia de ella, los tres la miraron y Eli se dejo caer y cerro los ojos.

-¿Qué queríais?- pregunto masajeándose la sien, mientras notaba el calor de la chimenea

-Mañana son las pruebas de cazadora, Eli¿Te vas a presentar al final?- pregunto Ben, mirándola.

-Pues claro- dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos de golpe y fijando su mirada azul intenso en Ben- ¿Qué os ha dado con preguntar si me presentare?

¿Por que dices eso?- le pregunto David alzando la vista del libro que tenia

-Me encontrado al profesor Lupin por el pasillo- Avril sonrió, gesto que fue visto por su amiga- ¿de que te ríes?- Eli no espero la respuesta, no tenia ganas de escuchar a su amiga con sus ideas estrafalarias-. Pues eso, me lo he encontrado y me ha preguntado lo mismo.

-Supongo que no querías escuchar mi respuesta- dijo Avril aun con una sonrisa de sorna en la cara. Eli afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Te haze un ajedrez?- le pregunto David, mientras ya preparaba las piezas-. Esta vez no me ganaras

-No lo dudes, que te ganare- dijo Eli sonriendo, mientras se sentaba enfrente, y comenzaban su partida de ajedrez.

-Les apasiona el ajedrez- dijo Avril mirando a Ben, que afirmo con la cabeza-. Y Eli siempre gana, David tiene la ilusión de ganarla alguna vez- Ben sonrió y los volvió a mirar, viendo como se retaban entre ellos con frases como "esos caballos serán míos", y clavo la vista en el libro de pociones de su amigo, la poción era la que estaban dando aquella semana.

Avril volvió a concentrarse en la carta que le había llegado hacía casi un cuarto de hora, venia de Francia, de una de sus amigas, Judy, una bruja con un talento innato, tanto para la magia, como para meterse en problemas, era 4 años mayor que ellos, Avril siempre le había tenido mucho aprecio a Judy, aun que en aquellos momentos la carta no era para preguntarle como estaba y para decirle que con Yves todo iba bien. Ella y su novio habían entrado en la academia de aurores francesa, y desde entonces siempre estaban de misiones, aun que de vez en cuando se escapaban de alguna para ver como estaban "sus pequeñines" como les solían decir ellos. La carta era corta, breve y muy explicita.

"_Avril, no salgáis de Hogwarts y __Hosmeade, si notáis algo raro ir hablar con Dumbledore. Tener mucho cuidad, estáis en la lista negra de Voldemort, no quiero que os pase nada._

_Un abrazo enorme_

_Judy XXX"_

-voy a la habitación un momento- dijo Avril, que se levanto, y sin dar más explicaciones se fue por la escalera que conducía a la habitación de las chicas.

-¿Sabéis de quien era la carta?- pregunto Eli

Los otros dos negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, mientras tanto arriba, Avril abrió un cajón con la llave que tenia de bajo de la almohada, el cajón estaba lleno de pergaminos, todos con diferentes letras, eran las cartas de sus amigos, y encima de todos los pergaminos, había una foto, era de su primer año, cuando ella aun estudiaba en Beuxbatons, delante de todo, sentados estaban Avril, Eli, David y Cristina, mas conocida como Tina, Cristina tenia el pelo cobrizo, y los ojos azules, era prima de David, detrás estaba Judy de pelo pelirrojo y ojos azules, bajita y con muchas pecas, a su lado su novio Yves, rubio y de ojos azules, alto, abrazaba a su novia por la cintura, a su lado Jack el hermano mayor de David, también rubio y de ojos azules, aun que mas claros que los de David, y a su lado Marian la hermana mayor de Eli, prometida de Jack, de pelo moreno y ojos azules, muy parecida a su hermana pequeña, y por ultimo Jonh de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, todos iban con el uniforme del colegio, la foto se movía, y sus habitantes hablaban entre ellos. Avril sonrió y dejo la foto en su sitio otra vez, cojio la pluma que había encima de su mesa, y escribió detrás "OK" y se la dio a su lechuza.

-Que llegue lo antes posible kitty- le dijo a su lechuza, a lo que el ave contesto moviendo la cabeza con orgullo.

Cuando la lechuza se fue por la ventana, Avril la cerro y bajo para abajo. Lo que quedaba de jueves, pasó rápido, y pronto llego la selección de cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor. Ben le había pedido ayuda a James y a Remus para la selección, ya que el llevaba dos años de capitán, pero nunca había echo una selección. Ambos merodeadores aceptaron enseguida, en la puerta de el vestuario estaban ya los dos, vestidos con el chándal de Gryffindor, unas bambas rojas con dos rayas amarillas, unos pantalones rojos también con dos rayas amarillas, de estos había cortos y largos, una camisa de manga larga y otra de manga corta roja, con el escudo de Gryffindor y en las mangas dos rayas amarillas, y en el caso de las chicas también había una de tirantes, y una chaqueta roja, con dos rayas amarillas y el escudo de Gryffindor. Casi todos los jugadores llevaban la camisa de manga corta y la chaqueta encima, e igual la otra cazadora, cuando Eli y Avril salieron del vestuario riendo, se quedaron calladas, al ver a su profesor y a James allí. Aparte de Eli y Avril, se había presentado otros dos chicos de Gryffindor, que al pasar por su lado las miraron con superioridad.

-¿Dónde me he metido yo?- se preguntaba todo el rato Avril en voz baja.

-Lo aras bien tranquila, somos las mejores- le dijo Eli, sonriendo, Avril se calmo un poco pero aun así, seguía bastante nerviosa.

-Tu si, as jugado todos estos años, yo solo en verano- dijo Avril cojiendo fuerte su escoba y saliendo al campo.

-Jeje, lo aras bien- le dijo Eli.

Cuando ambas sintieron el aire fresco del campo, sus nerviosismos desaparecieron, se miraron y se sonrieron, estaban preparadas.

-Primero vamos a comprobar la estabilidad que tenéis en la escoba- dijo James mirando a los 4 posibles cazadores- lo aremos por orden de lista. Mark Becker.

El joven cojio su escoba y alzo el vuelo, James le pidió que subiera un poco mas, y en cuanto el chico subió casi 2.5m su escoba comenzó a moverse, con lo que James comprobó que de estabilidad tenia ninguna, el otro chico lo izo bien, pero dijo que si los entrenamientos le pillaban con el club de encantamientos, no asistiría, con lo que también quedo descartado.

-Vosotras dos sois nuestra última oportunidad- les dijo Ben, y las otras dos sonrieron.

Ambas demostraron volar perfectamente, y moverse con agilidad sobre la escoba, al igual que también demostró ser buenas para el puesto.

-Sois nuestras cazadoras de este año- les dijo Remus a las dos.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, después se fueron a cambiar todos, Avril se cambio mas rápido, con lo que Eli le dijo que se fuera ya para el comedor y le guardara un sitio, cuando Eli salio no quedaba ningún jugador, solo estaba Remus, vestido ya con ropa normal, apoyado en la pared.

-Y por fin sales- dijo Remus sonriendo a la chica.

-¿Cómo es que esta usted aquí profesor?- le dijo Eli, que le molestaba tener que ir con su profesor.

-Pues no te iba a dejar sola ¿no?- le dijo Remus, sonriendo y se separo de la pared, para comenzar la marcha hacia el castillo.-Así hablamos, de por que no me aguantas.

-No me van los chulos piscina, como tu, es simplemente eso- dijo Eli, mirando a los ojos dorados de Remus.

-¿y como sabes que soy un "chulo piscinas" como tu dices?- le pregunto el, parándose de golpe.

-Por que eso es lo que das a parecer- dijo Eli, sin darse la vuelta, ya que se había quedado un poco mas adelante que el.

-Pues no soy así- le dijo Remus, que se había acercado asta ella- Y si me dejaras te lo mostraría- y dicho esto Remus la adelanto, dejándola atrás, sin poder ver la cara de mala leche que se le había formado a su alumna, aun que lo noto cuando ella paso por su lado y le dio un golpe.

El fin de semana se paso volando, y pronto llego el domingo y con eso llego su castigo, a las 5 de la tarde los cuatro estaban en el hall del colegio esperando a que llegaran a recogerlos. No tardo mucho que llegó Dumbledore, Remus acompañados por Lily, la cual se despidió y se fue.

-Veo que ya están todos aquí- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo- Si no recuerdo mas su castigo Sullivan era ir a las cocinas- Avril afirmo con la cabeza- que sepa que tendrá que limpiar sin magia y un profesor ira entrando para ver si esta limpiando.

-De acuerdo profesor- dijo Avril y se hizo una cola alta para que no le molestara el pelo, y se fue por las escaleras.

-Usted Jhonson tenía que limpiar los vestuarios, pero por un pequeño problema ira ayudar al señor Gordon a la biblioteca, así que ya saben.

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron y se fueron también por las escaleras, y se quedaron Dumbledore, Remus y Eli solos en el hall, Dumbledore la miro y cuando se disponía a decirle su castigo Eli había comenzado hablar

-Por que me tocan a mi los castigos mas duros, seguro que hay mil alumnas dispuestas a tirarse una tarde con el Profesor Lupin, y me toca pringar a mi ¿Es algo personal contra a mi o a sido casualidad?- acabo de hablar Eli mirando al director que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Su castigo lo escogió su profesor, así que la pregunta ira mas bien para el- dijo Dumbledore-. Que les vaya bien la tarde.

-Entonces es personal- susurro Eli, cuando el profesor Dumbledore ya había salido por la puerta hacia los jardines, Remus y ella comenzaron a tirar para le despacho.

Las primeras dos horas de castigo fueron relativamente tranquilas, ya que ni Eli ni Remus abrieron la boca, a lo mejor solo para pedir un tintero o que le pasara algún papel, y así siguieron asta las 8.30 de la tarde cuando Remus la miro y le pregunto si tenia hambre.

-No- le contesto Eli y en ese mismo momento sus tripas la traicionaron, y dejaron a relucir que si que tenia hambre- . Bueno un poco, pero sobreviviré.

-Ya- dijo Remus sonriendo- Creo que tus tripas no opinan lo mismo

Remus izo un movimiento de varita y en la mesa aparecieron dos bandejas con comida y una jarra de zumo de calabazas.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, asta que Remus reparo en que Eli, no había probado la carne en ningún momento, y solo se había comido la ensalada i el arroz hervido que había.

-¿Le pasa algo a la carne Elisabeth?- le pregunto Remus, dejando su tenedor en la mesa.

-Eh- dijo Eli que miraba embobada su zumo de calabazas- No, no, es que soy vegetariana, y no como carne- le dijo ella pasando por alto que Remus no usara su apellido.

-No lo sabia- dijo Remus-. Si lo llego a saber no hubiera echo aparecer la carne, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, no tenias por que saberlo- le dijo Eli, sonriendo-. Le suele pasar a mucha gente eso.

-¿Cómo que eres vegetariana?- le pregunto Remus

-La verdad es que desde pequeña que no como carne, mis abuelas ya eran vegetarianos, así que supongo que viene de familia- le dijo ella-. Algo así como la típica peca o lunar.

-Pues yo tengo un lunar de esos, así que no te rías- la chica le sonrió y izo desaparecer su bandeja, cuando señalo la de Remus el le invito hacerla desaparecer afirmando con la cabeza-. Gracias. Mira ves como tengo una, esta también la tiene mi padre y mi abuelo- y le enseño una peca que tenia en la mano, donde comenzaba el dedo meñique de la mano derecha.

-Pues yo no tengo de eso- le dijo la chica-. Pero tengo lo de ser vegetariana. No ay mal que por bien no venga. Vamos a ponernos a trabajar.

Y se pusieron a trabajar los dos, se tiraron una hora mas, asta que acabaron con todo el trabajo, que eran todos los trabajos de verano de todos los cursos, ya algunos papeles que había dejado el profesor anterior. Cuando acabaron ambos se pusieron hablar, Eli había descubierto que Remus no era como parecía y incluso le caía bien, así estuvieron hablando asta que Eli paseo su vista por la librería que tenia Remus.

-¿Cómo que tienes un libro Naga?- le dijo Eli.

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo Remus se se giro a mirar su librería- ¿Cuál es el libro Naga?

-Este- le contesto Eli, que se había levantado de su sitio, y se acercaba a la estantería y sacaba un libro verde, con unas extrañas inscripciones en el lomo.

-¿Cómo sabias que es Naga?- le pregunto Remus asombrado.

-Digamos que, mi familia me enseño a leerlo- dijo Eli, ya que no era normal, puesto que el Naga era una lengua tanto muerta como negra, y los lectores de Naga estaban mal vistos.

-Pero si es muy difícil, solo los avatares consiguen dominar el Naga- le dijo Remus, a lo que la chica no contesto nada.

Remus se acerco a Eli, y miro el libro, si quitabas la imagen en la que salía una media serpiente medio mujer, cojiendo a un niño por el talón y con un cuchillo en otra mano, la portada del libro hubiera sido preciosa, Remus miro la inscripción i al contrario que su alumna el no consiguió entender nada.

-es un libro de rituales Naga- le explico Eli- es extraño que poseas uno, por que se retiraron hace mucho tiempo, creo que mi familia tiene uno solo de estos.

-La verdad es que este libro lleva aquí mucho tiempo, yo lo había visto alguna vez, cuando venia castigado al despacho- le dijo Remus, que cada vez encontraba mas sospechosa a Eli.

-Seria mejor hacer una copia, estos libros suelen tener hechizos protectores- le dijo ella, alo que Remus hizo la copia, y dos libros idénticos aparecieron en la mesa.

Eli fue abrir el libro original, y solo pudo pasar dos paginas, asta que el libro se cerro de golpe, Remus no vio la cara de dolor de Eli, por que miraba el libro atónito.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto Remus, Eli ya había cambiado su cara, así que Remus no vio nada "extraño" aparte de que el libro se cerrara solo.

-Pues que como te he dicho, esta protegido- le dijo Eli-. Lo mejor es que lo quemes, no vas a poder abrirlo

Remus izo exactamente lo que le había dicho Eli, cuando ella se fue, Remus la llamo cuando ya estaba llegando al final del pasillo.

-¿Qué?- le contesto la chica girando para poder verlo.

-Te parece bien venir el domingo que viene a las 6 para seguir investigando- le propuso Remus, intentando que no se notase el afán que tenia por recibir una respuesta afirmativa de la chica.

-De acuerdo- le contesto ella-. Así me da tiempo a recoger información, mandame una copia del libro a mi habitación por favor.- le pido ella.

-Vale- le contesto Remus y se despidió de Eli.

Cuando la chica llego a su sala común después de 10 minutos, se encontró que en la sala solo estaban Avril i David, sentados enfrente del fuego, cuando la vieron a Eli le bajaban dos lagrimones por la cara.

-¿Qué te ha hecho el profesor?- le pregunto Avril acercándose a su amiga y le obligaba a sentarse.

-Nada- le contesto ella-. En el despacho del profesor había un libro Naga…

-Y fuiste tan tonta de tocarlo ¿a que si?- acabo David por ella la frase- Nose cuantas veces te han dicho tus padres, que los avatares no podemos tocar esos libros, pero a ti te da igual. Supongo que tendrás tus secuelas en las manos- el chico izo aparecer de la nada un liquido azul que comenzó a ponerle en la mano- Ya sabes que para tocarlos tienes que quitarle todos los hechizos.

-Gracias- le dijo Eli a su amigo-. Ya lo se, pero es que el libro en cuestión era de sacrificios, tendrías que haberlo visto, incluso a mi me costaba leerlo.

-Bueno, tendremos que comenzar a buscar algo de información- corto Avril a David- pero eso ya lo aremos mañana ahora nos vamos todos a dormir, que estamos muy cansados, y así de paso mañana hablamos de cómo nos han ido los castigos.

Y los tres subieron por sus respectivas escaleras, cuando ambas chicas entraron en su habitación se miraron, en la habitación había 4 camas, aun que solo tres estaban ocupadas, ya las chicas de séptimo ocupaban dos habitación, su compañera tenia corrido el dorsel con lo que no se la podía molestar.

-gracias por salvarme de la charla de David- le dijo Eli mientras se ponía su pijama.

-Sabes que te e salvado por que quiero que me cuentes como te ha ido el castigo con Lupin- le dijo su amiga, que como ya llevaba puesto el pijama de antes, se sentó en la cama de su amiga.

-Cuando Eli acabo de ponerse el pijama, se sentó con su amiga y comenzó a explicárselo todo, cuando acabo Avril soltó un suspiro.

-Aquí huele a amor- soltó Avril en un suspiro.

-Aquí a lo que huele es a que me dejes dormir, cotilla- le dijo Eli mientras echaba a su amiga de la cama

-Si, si tu di lo que quieras, pero tienes una "cita" con él el domingo, aunque solo sea para hablar del libro ese- dijo Avril aun en su mundo, mientras abría las sabanas de su cama para meterse dentro.- supongo que ya sabes que ponerte ¿no?

-Pues no, pero déjame dormir- y Eli apago la luz de su habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se acabo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero se me mezclaron los exámenes y un monton de trabajos, pero espero no tardar mucho las próximas veces.

Dejar alguna critica, o si os a gustado o si lo odiáis, o que cambiaríais, o lo que sea!!

Esperare vuestros RR!!!


End file.
